


i'll be home for christmas

by comradekeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Themed, Drabble, Fluff, Heith - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, present for my babe nico!, some swearing but nothing too bad!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradekeith/pseuds/comradekeith
Summary: Hunk surprises Keith when he comes home from a trip.





	i'll be home for christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klanceisviolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klanceisviolet/gifts).



> for my bro-babe [nico!](https://klanceisviolet.tumblr.com/) enjoy ur short heith fluff!!

"God, fuck, fucking, oh my god fuck."

Hunk smiles mischievously when he hears Keith swearing in the backyard. Keith is trying to put up some christmas lights, but he's making a complete mess by tangling himself up in the strings and almost falling of the ladder he's currently climbing down. He's wearing mittens, which can't be to much help in the matter. Keith gets just as frustrated every year but he insists to put the lights up himself.

Hunk sneaks up closer while Keith climbs down. At the exact moment Keith's feet touch the snow, Hunk roars a war cry the whole Hufflepuff house would be proud of, and he tackles the startled Keith to the ground.

"Holy shit! You scared the hell out of me," Keith laughs nervously but relieved at the same time. Hunk sits back on his heels, letting Keith get up to a sitting position. They meet each other's gazes and Hunk can feel the smile he's wearing tugging at his lips. 

"Hi," he says, and Keith mirrors the smile.

"Hey." They hold eye contact, and there's a glint in Keith's dark eyes. Hunk has maybe a second to prepare, and then he's on his back with cold seeping through his shirt.

"Got you!" Keith cheers triumphiantly. He cradles Hunk's face with his warm mittens and squishes. Gently, he says, "I've missed you."

"I was gone for two days, Keith." Keith shakes his head and kisses Hunk's cheek with his cool lips.

"Yeah, but I still missed you." Keith hops up to his feet and offers his hand to Hunk, who acccepts the help. While still holding his hand, Keith turns towards the house and glances at Hunk over his shoulder.

"C'mon, let's make some hot chocolate and then you have to tell me all about your trip!" 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song with the same name! i listened to mila crowell's piano piece while writing this. [u can check out my tumblr if u want!](https://kristmaskeith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
